Marinda Doofenshmirtz (SW Universe)
Miranda Doofenshmirtz (SW Universe) (ミランダ·ドゥーフェンシュマーツ （ＳＷの世界） Marinda Do~ufenshumatsu (Esu Daburu no Sekai)) or Mirda (ミルダ Miruda) is the Star Wars Universe counterpart of Marinda Doofenshmirtz. She is a guest star in the Future Heroes Series. She is later a main character in Gadget Agents. Early Life She is born on Corrusant with her sister, Kenny. One day, during an attack from the Galactic Empire, she is separated from her sister. Eventually ending up in the Death Star II, she is trained under Darth Vader, eventually taking a title of Darth Murd. When she accidentally injured an imperial officer with her Force Lighting, she made an oath not to use it when there are civillians around. After the destruction of the Death Star II and the death of Darth Vader, she and the rest of the Siths and the Imperials fled to the darkest reach of space until they met Darth Devtron, who has built the Death Star III. Present Life Future Heroes Series Gadget Agents Personality Unlike Marinda, this Marinda is a lonewolf and very anti-social. She did not even bother talking to her fellow Siths or the Imperial Trooper trainees or her fellow Gadget Agent Operatives. Until she met the prime Marinda Doofenshmirtz, she originally believed that her place is in the Dark Side of the Force. Up til now, she only use her Sith powers to help people. She can be menacing, cunning and fierce when in combat, especially with her Dark Side powers. Despite her status as a Sith, she does care for civillians and her team-mates. After the events of the Star Wars/FHS crossover, she defected to the good side. Despite that, she desired to be seen as a Jedi by those around her, thus leading to being recruited to Gadget Agents by Zoey. As Gadget Agents progressed, she became more closer to her fellow operatives, including the fact of being slightly social. After gaining the Cosmic Switch, she have now since consider them close friends. She has a bit of a mischevious side to her as shown when she pranked Hack Wire without the latter knowing about it. There have been a few times she showed actual emotions (Examples: crying, laughing, gentle smiling). Physical Appearance She physically resemble Marinda, except that she bears eyebags, a black-coulored hooded cloak overlapping a grey shirt and green pants. Though she is always seen with an angry expression, she is seen smiling on a few occasions. Powers and Abilities 'The Force' As with the Jedis and Siths, she harness the power of the force. As she is a Sith, she has Force attacks exclusive to the Siths. *'Force Push' *'Force Grasp' *'Force Lighting' *'Force Choke' *'Mind Trick' 'Lightsaber' As with the Jedis and Siths, she owns a lightsaber, powered by a red Saber Crystal. During Gadget Agents, Zoey modified it to harness the powers of the Astroswitches, giving it various power-ups. *'Rocket Switch' *'Launcher Switch' *'Drill Switch' *'Radar Switch' *'Magic Hand Switch' *'Camera Switch' *'Chainsaw Swith' *'Hopping Swith' *'Elek Swith' - Transforms her Lightsaber to Elek Lightsaber. *'OOO Switch' - Transforms her Lightsaber to OOO Lightsaber. *'Scissors Switch' *'Beat Switch' *'Chain Array Switch' *'Smoke Switch' *'Spike Switch' *'Winch Switch' *'Flash Switch' *'Shield Switch' *'Gatling Switch' *'Fire Switch' - Transforms her Lightsaber to Fire Lightsaber *'Stealth Switch' *'Hammer Switch' *'Water Switch' *'Medical Switch' *'Pen Switch' *'Wheel Switch' *'Screw Switch' *'Hand Switch' *'Schop Switch' *'N Magnet Switch' - If used with the S Magnet Swith, it allows her Lightsaber to transform to NS Magnet Lightsaber. *'S Magnet Switch' - If used with the N Magnet Swith, it allows her Lightsaber to transform to NS Magnet Lightsaber. *'Freeze Switch' *'Claw Switch' *'Board Switch' *'Giantfoot Switch' *'Aero Switch' *'Gyro Switch' *'Net Switch' *'Stamper Switch' *'Cosmic Switch' - Transforms her Lightsaber to Cosmic Lightsaber, as well as allowing Mirda's transfomation to her Spirit Form. *'Fusion Switch' - Upgrades the Cosmic Lightsaber to the Fusion Lightsaber, as well as upgrading Mirda's Spirit Form to Super Spirit Form. *'Gate Switch' - Creates a time-portal. 'Spirit' She is bounded with the Sincere Spirit, Kine'da, earning her the title of the "Embodiment of Sincerity". After the usage of the Cosmic Switch, she gained access to the spirit's power. 'Spirit Form' Mirda transform to her Spirit Form once powering her Lightsaber with the Cosmic Switch. In this form, her hooded cloak change into a colour of white. This further symbolizes her desire to be seen as a Jedi. It represents Kamen Rider Fourze's Cosmic States. 'Super Spirit Form' Mirda upgraded her Spirit Form once powering the Cosmic Lightsaber with the insertion of the Fusion Switch, upgrading it to the Fusion Lightsaber. Mirda's hooded cloak changed to a colour of gold, while the earbags she bear disappears. It represents Fusion Switch-empowered States of Kamen Rider Fourze. Relationships Background Information Category:Fanon Works